Burns
by Wolfiee
Summary: Sora is mezmerized by the flame. Axel is in love with Sora, or is it Roxas he loves? [AxelxSora] [mentions of AxelxRoxas] [LJ Community Challenge 1sentance]


Author's Note: Yay! Another AxelxSora ficcy though it isn't exactly in story format. Its for the challenge on 1sentance on LiveJournal. I wasn't gonna post it but I suggested I do to my friend, Crisis Haylo and she said to post it so I am going to. Anyways hope you like this, please R&R. 

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy kissing, mentions of sex, lime-yness I guess. Nothing too extreme.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

xxXXxx

#1 Comfort: Sora winced slightly as Axel rubbed his back, nails digging sharply into his back and Sora though, "Well at least he's trying to comfort me."

#2 Kiss: "Come on," Axel taunted, squeezing hard on the brunette's wrists as he whispered, "Just one kiss?" and Sora tried to break free from Axel's grasp, "No." He firmly told him.

#3 Soft: "Your hair," Axel began as he stroked the brunette boy's hair, which purred at the contact and waited for more of his lover's touch, which he did and whispered, "It's so soft."

#4 Pain: The fire can only destroy; the fire can only cause pain Sora realized as he watched Axel burn the room and every inanimate object within it.

#5 Potatoes: Axel knew Sora didn't realize how enticing he looked when he licked his lips, his blue eyes locked on Axel's plate of French fries and Axel couldn't help but laugh quietly; the fact that Sora didn't realize made it all the more sexy.

#6 Rain: Axel, primary element being fire, hated the rain though when Sora grabbed his hand in his soft one and dragged him out and into the rain and their mouths met, water dripping down the faces into their open mouths, he liked the rain a whole lot more.

#7 Chocolate: Sora grinned, finishing the chocolate bar Axel had so kindly given him and lifted his finger to his mouth to lick off the extra chocolate, or he would've had Axel not grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Let me get that for you" and let his tongue clean off the chocolate; he didn't notice how Sora's cheeks were the same color as his hair.

#8 Happiness: Sora—being with Axel—didn't think fucking almost every night was true happiness ... but Axel sure did.

#9 Telephone: Sora frowned, picking up the phone for the 7th time that night and sighing as he groggily said, "Hello" only to hear no answer only the unsteady breathing of Axel who longed to just hear his voice.

#10 Ears: He always hated how Axel would pop up behind him, scaring him half to death, and he would start whispering naughty thoughts in his ear; the warm feeling he got afterwards made up for how much he hated being snuck up on.

#11 Name: "I'm not Roxas!" Sora shouted at Axel one day and the red-haired man said nothing more.

#12 Sensual: Sora's breath hitched in his throat when Axel removed his robe from his body for the first time and his body was lithe, skinny, and slightly curvy and his wet hair clung to his face and back, his sharp green eyes traveling up his body and Sora never saw anyone so sexy in his life.

#13 Death: Everyone though Axel sacrificed himself for Sora but the brunette boy knew better; he didn't sacrifice himself so Sora wouldn't die but so that _Roxas_ wouldn't die.

#14 Sex: Sora gasped as he was pushed down onto Axel's bed, the red-haired man's hands exploring everywhere, clothes falling to the floor and after a while, they were together as one.

#15 Touch: For a while, he imagined Axel's touch to be rough and impatient but when Axel first put his hands on him, his hand tracing Sora's curves, he was pleasantly by how soft and gentle he was.

#16 Weakness: Axel had no weakness or so he thought, until Sora gave him the puppy dog face for the first time.

#17 Tears: Sora bit down on his bottom lip, tears streaming down his face, expecting no one to come and wipe them away; imagine his surprise when who caused them was there to take them away.

#18 Speed: Axel smirked, straddling Sora's waist and he was fast as he unbuttoned the front of Sora's shirt.

#19 Wind: Sora closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself to keep the wind from brushing against his body and as Axel's arms wrapped around him as well and he realized Axel's hands were the only thing he wanted brushing against his body.

#20 Freedom: Sora was free, like the sky, able to go anywhere, see anything and Axel was a flame with Sora there, keeping him from spreading into a wild fire.

#21 Life: "What is it like to actually live?" Axel whispered against Sora's skin. "I am dead you know."

#22 Jealousy: When Axel and Sora had been making love last night and Axel had called Sora 'Roxas' he tried to act like he didn't hear and he ignored I the truth was, the green-eyed monster never left that night.

#23 Hands: Sora loved how their hands fit so perfectly together, fingers curling together, Axel's soft palm against his, and Sora leaned over, kissing Axel softly.

#24 Taste: Stereotypically, Sora imagined Axel to taste like smoke and ash but oddly, he tasted like fruit—strawberries to be precise—and he wouldn't have it any other way.

#25 Devotion: Sora sometimes wondered if Axel was devoted to him or Roxas.

#26 Forever- "I won't ever let you leave me, you will stay with me forever" Axel whispered tauntingly in Sora's ear and the young brunette's breath hitched in his throat and he turned away, wanting to run but he knew he couldn't; he was sworn to Axel forever.

#27 Blood: And as Sora fell to the floor, lips and cheeks red, Axel frowned, sighing softly and kneeling down besides the fallen boy, his "enemy" and he bent his head, lips crushing together and smearing his pale lips in red.

#28 Sickness: Axel was Sora's sickness, something he didn't want but couldn't get rid of.

#29 Melody: Sora smiled as he sat at the piano, fingers moving on the keys beautifully and as Axel came up behind him and pinned him to the bench, Axel crawling on top of him, Sora knew that the melody that was soon to come was more beautiful to Sora than the piano.

#30 Star: Sora grinned as he stared up at the sky, blue eyes widening when he saw a shooting star and as soon as he made his wish he felt two arms slip around his waist, the owner of those arms whispering, "What did you wish for and the response was, "That you'd stop touching me."; truth is, he wished for the exact opposite.

#31 Home: "I wanna go home." Sora whispered as he looked back at Axel, placing kisses along his throat, the brunette's head tilting back and Axel smirked, whispering against his skin, "No you don't," and he realized he really didn't.

#32 Confusion: He had been confused when Axel had suddenly grabbed him by the hand when he had been eating his popsicle and dragged him to his room; confusion left him when Axel pushed him against the wall and began to pull his shirt off of him.

#33 Fear: Sora feared many things: spiders, the darkness, failure; the thing he feared most though was holding him against him and kissing his neck.

#34 Lighting/Thunder: Sora bit his lip as he stared at a fuming Axel and Sora realized, Axel was like thunder and lightening, fast, loud, unexpected, and scary.

#35 Bonds: The bond Axel and Roxas shared was unbelievable Sora realized and he wondered if Axel and his could be that strong; Roxas was apart of Sora after all.

#36 Market: Sora pouted as he dropped one of his items and he bend down to pick it up and he heard an unfamiliar voice purr, "here let me get that for you" and as Sora looked up, he saw a man with red hair, blue eyes, and a smirk on his face.

#37 Technology: Sora frowned slightly when he noticed that when Axel was around him, he acted somewhat robotic, as if he didn't even want to be there; But when he hid behind the table, watching as Axel touched and kissed Roxas, he was the exact opposite.

#38 Gift: Sora was a gift, the only one he could obtain and the only way to get the gift he wanted, the one with the yellow ribbon was to steal it; for now he would simply deal with the gift he had; He wasn't all that bad anyways.

#39 Smile: I hated and loved Sora's smile at the same time because of how it reminded me of Roxas'.

#40 Innocence: Axel shed Sora of his innocence last night, when Axel died and Sora had to take it maturely.

#41 Competition: When Axel first took Sora, he felt a sort of accomplishment afterwards as the young brunette lay beside him, head on his chest.

#42 Clouds: As Sora sat in his lap, pointing at random clouds and morphing them using his imagination, Axel couldn't help but see something in the clouds; Sora's gorgeous face.

#43 Sky: Sora unhappily watched Axel as the older man stared up at the sky almost longingly and Sora sighed angrily and though to himself, 'What does he think, Roxas is gonna fall out of the sky?' and then he sunk to the ground, for once his happy demeanor gone.

#44 Heaven: Sora was so pure, Axel noted; he always did the right thing, his soul was clean and untainted and for a moment he wondered if Sora would leave him once he found out just how impure he was.

#45 Hell: He couldn't deal with the thought of losing Sora because of how different they were so that night Axel was busy unbuttoning Sora's shirt as he drunkenly giggled and Axel smirked, hoping they'd be together when they both died.

#46 Sun: He was told never to look into the fire, never to look into the sun but he couldn't seem to look away from Axel.

#47 Moon: "I love the moon." Axel spoke and Sora looked up at him, slightly confused as he asked, "How come?" and with a smirk Axel replied, "Because you look so good when your naked and under it."

#48 Waves: Axel quickly ran out towards the shore and collapsed by the seemingly lifeless body and he smiled widely, wondering to himself if it was Roxas but upon seeing his brown hair, he realized he wasn't Roxas and his smile fell; he didn't realize how much he'd grow to like this body.

#49 Hair: Axel was so tempted to grab a pair of scissors and cut Sora's hair while the brunette slept just so he wouldn't be reminded of Roxas so much.

#50 Supernova: They were so different that they clashed—sometimes violently—together but neither cared because the sex afterwards always made up for it.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Hope you liked it, please R&R.


End file.
